I Know Your Secret Naraku lemon
by Fallen Angels Heart
Summary: Young Kanaiya has just run out of luck when her brothers enemy finds out a deadly secret that she hoped to hide until her death. Maybe things wont turn out so bad, but who knows nobody can really prodict the future. Written in second persons point of veiw


**I know Your Secret**

**You ran through the forest at full speed. Well as fast as you could go. You were hurt, tired, and hungry which really didnt help out at all. A demon came crashing down in front of you making you stop and jump back. "Do you really think you can get away" his voice sounded through out the clearing you were now standing in. Your head looked from side to side, looking****around for where he was. 'Please leave me alone. I never did anything to you" you shouted as you took off running deeper into the forest. You had to get away from him. The only way to do that was to find one of her brothers but so far you couldnt pick up their scents. This is bad Yasha and Maru aren't anywhere to be found and im to weak to fight. What am I going to do? you thought as you found a cave. You quickly ran into it hoping he wouldnt find you. You ran to the back hiding behind in the shadows. You sat down pulling your legs tight against yourself, wrapped your arms around them and buried your head in your arms. You knew that he was still going to find You. No matter where you would go he would always be there to find her. Your snow colored dog ears perked up as you head footsteps in from the entrance of the cave.****A whimper escaped your mouth as the footsteps got closer. "I know you are in here child, so dont make this any harder than it should be" his sinister voice rang through out the cave. You scooted backwards bumping up against the cave wall. You closed your eyes tightly begging the lord for him not to find you. Though you knew that wasnt going to come true. "There you are" his voice came from in front of you. Your eyes flew open as all you could see were his sinister red eyes, that were filled with lust as well as another emotion that you couldnt understand what it was. Another whimpered escaped your mouth as he brought his hand up. He frown at this looking deep into your eyes. You couldnt help but get lost into them. Yes he was the enemy of both your brothers and almost everybody else in the world, but you couldnt help but admit that you had fallen in love with Naraku. You knew both your brothers would be furious if they were to ever find out your secret, but what scared you most is what if Naraku ever found out you secrete. You snapped out of your thoughts as soon as you felt his cold hand make contact with your warm cheek. You blushed before closing your eyes shut. Naraku smirked when he saw your reaction and he liked it. His hand trailed down from your cheek to your soft pink untouched lips. You had them slightly parted as you felt this feeling in your lower stomach which made you breath harder. Never had you been touched by a man and your brothers mad sure of that, but now they were no where in sight so there was nothing they could do about it. Naraku stared at your lips while licking his. "Open your eyes" he whispered to you. His voice was different, it was softer. You didnt want to open your eyes but you didnt want to anger him either so you did as you were told. You purple eyes starred into his red ones. Your eyes trailed down from his eyes, to his nose, and finally to his lips. Naraku caught where your traveling eyes were looking at. He smirked as he saw your yearning for him. Just like he yearned for you. Miasma started to slowly appear surrounding the two of you. You quickly held you breath knowing that if you didnt you would get knocked ****out by its poison.**

**  
The two of you landed on Naraku's bed and the miasma disappeared. Naraku sat up straddling you hips. You looked up at him feeling your face warm up. "Naraku what are you going to do?" you asked him with a voice filled with pure innocence. He smirked down at you, his eyes filled with more lust then before. Okay so innocence, very bad it only turns him on even more you thought. Naraku slowly started taking off his shirt making you bite your lip. As he pulled it off his body you couldnt help but notice his well toned chest. He had a few scars from battles which seemed to attacked you in. You hand unconsciously raised up to his chest and traced the scars on him. They just look as if they had been drawn on for his scars and his skin felt exactly the same. Smooth and attracting. You quickly let your hand drop as soon as you realized what you were doing. Naraku lowered himself, laying his forehead against yours while his hands were beside your head on both sides as he held himself up so he wouldnt be crushing you with his weight. Not that he was that heavy but you were small. You stiffened when you felt his breath on your lips. It tasted sweet almost like it was intoxicating. He carefully lowered his body so he was laying fully on top of you. You shifted around a little trying to get used to his weight on you. His left hand played with your silky white hair as his right hand trailed down to your stomach. Your muscles tensed as he started to lightly massage your abdomen. "Naraku" you whispered out. This was to much and was happening way to fast. "I think its time we did something about this" he told you as he tugged at your brothers top kimono. The truth was that he couldnt stand the smell of Inuyasha and having you wear his top was making him disgusted. Naraku brought his right hand back up to the neck line of the shirt. Them he brought it down tearing the material. After he tore, he completely he ripped it off you body throwing it to the floor. You scream before throwing your hands up to cover you chest. Naraku grabbed your hair pulling on it, making tears come to your eyes. You tried to hold them back but they just fell, trailing down your pale cheeks. "Please stop" you begged as your hands tried to get his hands to release his grip. "Never hide yourself from me. Do you understand you belong to me now and nobody else can have you" he hissed into your ear. You nodded your head as more tears fell down your face. He slowly released his grip and quickly pinned both your wrist in his left hand and held them above your head. He leaned down to your face kissing away all the tears. His bare chest pressed against yours. Suddenly you felt something soft against your lips. His lips. It was weird nothing like how you imagine your first kiss to be. You kissed back as much as possible. It felt like a storm had exploded inside of you, but you liked that feeling. It felt different. Something that you had never felt before. You closed your eyes as you started to enjoy the kiss. Naraku started to gently suck on your bottom lip. You couldnt believe that this was happening. He pulled away slightly allowing you to breathe. The truth was you completely forgot about breathing. You weren't even thinking when he had been kissing you. Everything else in the world seemed to disappear. It felt like nothing else really mattered. You forgot about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. You forgot about how angry they would be when they found out, but right now you couldnt care less. All you cared about was you and Naraku and that was it.  
**

**"Kanaiya look at me" he commanded. You complied by opening your eyes slightly. He leaned down and gave you another kiss, but this time it was different. His tongue prodded between your lips entering your mouth. You quickly shut your eyes as you tried to push his tongue out of your mouth. Suddenly you were distracted when you felt something hard press up against your lower regions. Naraku pulled away but only to lean back down and place gentle kisses among your neck. When he reached your shoulder blade you suddenly let out a moan. Naraku stopped for a moment enjoying the sound before going back to the same place and start to gently suck. "Na-Naraku" you moaned out. He sucked harder and bit down gently. His left hand trailed down to your breast and started playing with it. You couldnt help but arch your back onto him. He was making you feel so good. You had to have more. "Naraku please" you begged him. He let go of you skin and raised up off of you. You watched his every movement. The room was dark but you could still see him. He took off his Kimono bottoms and quickly got back on the bed. He gabbed the sheets and pulled them over your bodies as he laid next to you. His hand travel the top of your body making sure to touch every inch of skin. When he reached your abdomen he suddenly stopped making you groan out in disapproval. He smirk again at your reaction. "Kanaiya after this you wont be able to leave" he told you. You looked at him before smiling. "I dont care". He leaned down pushing a few strands of hair out of your face. "I know your secret Kanaiya". When he said that you eyes widened in surprise. Was it that obvious. Could everybody really tell. How much you had fallen for Naraku. His hands trailed down to your knee and slowly came back, going towards your core. By now you breathing was uneven and you were wet. You knew he could smell you. He wrapped his other had around you body pulling you closers to his. He leaned down flicking his tongue across you already erected nipple. You let out a gasp at his actions. Your legs spread as his hand rested upon you core. "Please, I dont care as long as I get to be with you Naraku" you whispered out to him. Suddenly you felt him enter you. You winced slightly at the feeling of having something inside of you. He started pumping his finger in and out of you to prepare for the next step. You back was arch as Naraku picked up speed the went slow. He would pick up speed again, and then go slow. He kept this up for quite a while. "Do you like it better fast or slow" his husky voice was heard. "F-fa-fast" you managed to breath out. Naraku nodded before picking up speed and keeping it that way. "Oh god" you whispered. Naraku raised his head to watch your facial expressions. You were in pure bliss. There was a feeling deep in the pit of you gut. Suddenly Naraku stopped. You opened your eyes and glared at him. "Why did you stop" you asked him. He just smirked before getting under the covers. He pushed your knees up and even further apart. Thats when you felt it. His tongue had entered you. "Ah Naraku" you moaned out. The feeling in the pit of your gut returned. It felt as if you were going to explode. You tried holding back when suddenly you felt Naraku move up to your clit and gently start sucking on it as he placed his finger into you again. He knew you were close. "Naraku!" you screamed out as you felt like you had just exploded. You panted heavily as you Naraku kept liking you. You felt sore and your legs were now shaking. Naraku came back up and laid on top of you. "Wrap your legs around me" he told you. Even though you were still **

**sore and tire you did as he asked. He place his hands on the bed next to each side of you head. "Naraku" you said suddenly making him look at you. "I love you". He brought his lips upon yours giving you a sweet kiss. "I know" he told you. He looking into your eyes as if asking for permission. Since when did Naraku ask for something. You smiled at him before nodding. Suddenly you felt something in side you. It felt a lot different then when he used his fingers. You felt like a knife was stabbing into you over and over again. Tears were falling down you eyes as you let out loud sobs. "Shh you have to be quiet" he told you. His eyes softened when he saw the pain in your eyes. "I promise the pain will go away". With that he kissed away your tears keeping a slow and steady pace. After a couple of minutes that pain still hadn't gone away but you were starting to feel something in the pit of your gut again. Just like the time he was using his fingers. You wanted more of that feeling. You lifted up you hips and met him in every thrust. The feeling soon became bigger. "Naraku faster" you shouted at him. He gladly complied and went of at his own speed. It was to fast that you couldnt keep up. When suddenly you felt an orgasm hit you again. You cried out as it happened. All you wanted was to stop. You were to sore and tired to continue , but Naraku wasnt even half way done. You kept having Multiple organism and you thought you were about to pass out until you heard Naraku cry out. You felt a stinging pain in your neck. Naraku had just marked you as his mate. You could feel his seed inside your body. He pulled himself out of you, falling down next to you on the bed. You rolled over carefully and curled up to his chest. He wrapped his hand around your small sore body. "I love you Naraku Sama" you whispered to him before slowly drifting off to sleep. "I Love you to Kanaiya chan" he whispered before closing his eyes**


End file.
